primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval episode 5 FFTF
During thier honeymoon, connor and abby run downstairs after hearing a scream and a roar. They find an anomoly in the bar. Connor pours himself a drink as abby looks for a weapon (thier EMPs are at home.) Connor reminds abby that what he found out is that these creatures are only a couple hundred years in the future, and killing too many could be disaster. All of a sudden, a lion like monster pounces at them! intro abby get's a pool cue and attacks the lion. The cue simply breaks though. they are cornered and realise thier only hope is to go through an anomoly. They dive in and find themselves in a ruined version of the hotel they are in. they see blood smeared across the floor and faintly in the distance, a heard of Megoptera, the flying insect monsters. Meanwhile back at the ARC, becker is still trying to get over the "loss" of matt. Adam, get's a laptop off the shelf, but it is immidiatly snatched by Desmond saying "not to go on his laptop." Becker and Adam eye the laptop suspiciously. break All of a sudden, the anomoly detector goes off in the ARC, spotting the anomoly that has opened in portugal. Adam asks how of all the places on the globe, did one open right where abby and connor were. They decide it is not a coincidence. Becker drives to the airport in the van. But a man of unknown origin watches him from a nearby rooftop. Meanwhile, surrounding abby and connor are a group of lions. abby finds a conviniant gun on the floor across the room and throws a rock to distract the creatures. She makes a dash for the gun and shoots one of the creatures down. The other lions run away. Connor then reminds abby that shooting off guns attracts the future predators, but it seems there are none in the area. Thinking it safe, the two leave the future and return to the present day. When they get there they find a Megoptera in the room. They run quickly, but the creature spots them and flys after them. Abby and connor arrive at the casino and hide under a table but looking up, they see a whole swarm of at least 50 insects on the roof. break After talking about getting a proper honeymoon, Connor and abby see becker in the doorway. They signal him to be quiet but Desmond comes in guns blazing, alerting the swarm. the whole group run out and when connor asks Adam where Matt is, Matt says "I'll explain later." One of the insects lands in frount of them, trapping them, but a future lion pounces on it crushing it. The group run by. Becker says he has a plan and leaves a different way to the others who climb on to the roof. All of a sudden, Adam is pulled in through a window by a future lion. his scream echoes through the room and abby dives in leaving Desmond and connor to continue climbing. the two get to the top and connor turns around to see an EMP pointed at his face, with Desmond prepared to shoot! break Abby climbs up without Adam and sees Desmond about to shoot connor. She screams but Desmond shoots, knocking connor out. Abby runs and kicks desmond in the face. Desmond shoots but dazed from the attack, misses and hits Becker who is in a helecopter. This attracts the insects who land on the aircraft and start trying to break the glass. Becker flies into an anomaly in the air aind abby watches in horror as Desmond who has a portable version of Connor's locker, attempts to lock the anomaly. all of a sudden, Desmond is stunned. He falls and reveals Adam with an EMP. connor wakes up and sees a swarm of insects headed for them. Becker then reappears in his chopper and picks the group up, leaving Desmond for dead by orders from Lester. a mysterious man watches all this on a supercomputer of sorts, laughing. He then watches as becker air strikes the hotel, killing any remaining life on the hotel, presumably including Desmond. He says to his one simple sentance "this time... try to kill them claire." His face then appears revealing him to be the zookeeper from episode 2. "create a problem were they least expect it..."